Loved and Lost
by FlareDarklord
Summary: A tall, dark, handsome young man named Flare Darklord explores his soul to find where he belongs in the heart of Angelina Johnson, his lost love. This action packed Romance/Fantasy illustrates Flare's love for Angelina and his pain for losing her. Will A


-Flare's unique Veeren blood shows as his half siren voice accents his handsome half veela physique. He sings of a "Never-Ending Love"...Angelina. He quickly finishes and stands. In his dark room, two mirrors on opposite sides of the room quake like his silver blood boils with anger...-  
  
"Angelina...why have you left me...I...I ...I loved you."  
  
-The mirrors shake more violently-  
  
"It's..it's because of Oliver. What does he have that I don't? I know you loved me...you said so. What is it about him? I don't understand..."  
  
-The 8' tall young man falls to his knees and cries. His muscular bronze body quakes with sadness and anger...-  
  
"I'm so confused..."  
  
-A wave of great strength explodes in the room causing the mirrors to shatter...jagged pieces of glass fly into Flare's body...he falls to the floor as silvery tears and blood fall from his strong body, weakened by his great loss.-  
  
"MY Angelina...MINE...mine..."  
  
-Flare drifts into unconsciousness repeating those words over and over. His face freezes with the expression of sheer sadness. He had awakened the next morning in the hospital wing. As usual, many girls stood outside his door awaiting his leave so that they may fuss over him. Flare forced a smile and sighed. He checked his wounds...fortunately he had an advanced healing factor...his wounds were gone...but his pain remained.-  
  
"Angie...I miss you."  
  
"Hey there big guy...how are you feeling?"  
  
-There stood one of Flare's best friends, Leilani Dumbledore-Macomber and her boyfriend Doug-  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
-Flare snapped coldly at Lei's remark and sighed upon seeing her hurt yet angry expression.-  
  
"Sorry, Lei. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"It's okay. I know what you're going through."  
  
"I just don't know why she left me...we were in love...I thought."  
  
"Maybe you don't know the whole story"  
  
"Well that one's obvious..."  
  
-Flare and Lei forced weak laughs. Doug obviously wasn't amused. Flare and Doug never really saw eye to eye but say hi every so often. I guess he thinks Flare is hitting on Lei. Doug nodded a "hello" and walked toward the door. As he walked out three, of the 5 girls, outside the door rushed in.-  
  
"H-H-Hi Flare..."  
  
-Flare smiled as the three girls giggled. Lei looked amused at the three girls-  
  
"H-H-Hi Flare!"  
  
-Flare coughed out a laugh as Lei mocked the girls. The three seventh year girls shot dirty looks at Lei and turned back to Flare obviously looking at his bare chest. They whispered to eachother-  
  
".......hottie.....so cute......no shirt.....hehehehehe...so Flare, I heard Angelina broke up with you. She wasn't good enough for you anyway."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
-Rage burned in Flare's eyes...he obviously didn't approve of their comment.-  
  
"erm...she wasn't good enough?"  
  
"SHE WAS MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH! SHE WAS AN ANGEL! Please...leave me alone...I'll talk to you later..."  
  
-The girls exited with their heads hung low in humiliation-  
  
"I miss her so much, Lei. Why...why did she leave me?"  
  
"I don't know. You're a great guy Flare...I just don't know..."  
  
-Lei gave Flare a comforting hug. His strong, muscular body, tenderly embraced by her warm hug brought tears to his eyes. Flare hugged her back and sat up. His eyes narrowed...-  
  
"He's here!"  
  
"Who is, Flare?"  
  
"MY DAD!"  
  
"Voldemort?!"  
  
-Flare gets on his cloak and leaps into the halls of Hogwarts. He sits on a rafter above the halls and watches on. There he sees Oliver...there he stood with a bleeding hand. Flare couldn't hear a thing but saw Angelina walk into view. She hastily took care of Olivers wound. Flare saw her tears fall, shimmering in the moonlight. Flare envied Oliver...he new they loved each other...but he couldn't help his feelings. He watched on as they had their conversation...he whispered to himself-  
  
"I wish I could hear them..."  
  
-All of a sudden, Flare got a sharp feeling in his heart and his fist blades retracted. His animal prowess sensed that his father was close...very close. He turned to find Voldemort directly behind him.-  
  
"You..."  
  
"That is all you have to say to your dear old dad? For shame..."  
  
"Leave..."  
  
"What? No hug?"  
  
"I'd kill myself before I'd hug you..."  
  
-Flare was careful not to get to loud as not to embarrass himself in front of Angelina, nor does he want anyone to know that he is always watching them...keeping them safe...-  
  
"Oh come on...I'm your Da...I care for you..."  
  
-Voldemort pointed his index finger at Angelina.-  
  
"She hurt you didn't she? Hmmm...my poor boy, his heart broken by this beautiful young girl. Maybe I should return the favor...  
  
-Voldemort's eyes narrow and a wicked grin comes upon his face. A grin so devious the Earth trembled beneath it's evil might. Voldemort's voice lowered to a whisper but Flare could hear just fine.-  
  
"Avada..."  
  
-Flare's eyes widened at the sound of the death spell. He made a running leap to save Angelina and even Oliver. As long as she didn't get hurt...as long as she wasn't in pain, Flare was happy.-  
  
"...Kedavra"  
  
-Flare felt the pain of a death spell. No longer protected by love, he lie on the floor...staring at Angie and Ollie. His silver blood leaking from his mouth and hitting the floor drop by drop. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest where it had hit him.-  
  
"I'm going to die...I have something to live for...I have Angie and I know we will be together some day...I know--"  
  
-Flare was cut short as he saw Angie drape her arms around Oliver's waist, forcing there bodies dangerously close. He saw...he saw them share a passionate kiss. At that moment Flare's heart broke. He felt his world fall around him and half of him said that it was over. But he couldn't distill the feeling that they had something more than a friendship still. That they were TRULY in love...Flare sat drifting in and out of consciousness thinking only about Angie. He wanted his last thought in life to be about her...-  
  
"Young Flare...you are in here much too often..."  
  
-Flare had awoken to find Dumbledore looking down on him and Madam Pomfrey hustling back and forth between his bed and her little office. All he could hear is her mumbling.-  
  
".....much too often.....needs to be more careful.....watch his back.....all owe our lives to him though...saved us from...him....."  
  
"You know don't you?"  
  
-Albus put on his wrinkly old grin. A certain warm radiance was emitted from Dumbledore. Flare could feel his love for all his students but a strange contact with Flare. More than a student...more like a son.-  
  
"You know, I worry about you."  
  
-Albus's voice lowered to a whisper and his smile faded away.-  
  
"...I understand that you do this stuff to protect us from Voldemort, but maybe you should inform me on where this is going on. You know, were so near to death I could hardly sense you. You could've died up there...it's a good thing you wrapped your tail around the rafter or you would've fallen right off..."  
  
-Flare rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He knew he had to be more careful, but when he is around Angelina...all he can worry about is her. He loved her.-  
  
"I know Albus...it's just...I dunno. Please don't be angry..."  
  
-Albus ruffled up Flare's hair and smiled once again.-  
  
"It's alright, son. Just be more cautious..."  
  
-Flare smiled and nodded.-  
  
"Okey poke..."  
  
-For some reason, Flare always felt like a child around Albus. Maybe because Albus replaced the father he had never had.-  
  
"Bye-bye..."  
  
-Flare waved his hand wildly and leaned back into his pillow. At that moment Madam Pomfrey had given him some medicine.-  
  
"Thank you Flare...you know this whole school owes their lives to you."  
  
"Nah...I was just helping to keep my father away from the students."  
  
"Well, it'll remain a mystery whose life you were protecting...but--"  
  
-She was cut short by the gawking and waving of a 1st year boy and girl.-  
  
"--it appears you are the talk of the school."  
  
-Flare sighed and hoped it hadn't gotten out where he had been found. He leaped out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the room. He hid his pain well and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room ( Not only was he the ONLY Slytherin allowed into the CR, but he lived there!).-  
  
"FLARE! I just heard what happened! Are you okay"  
  
-There stood another one of Flare's best friends, Blackcat Mondragon.-  
  
Hey, Cat...I'm okay. Pretty beat up but...all my claws are still there and my tail is still attached.  
  
-Flare forced a weak smile and walked upstairs to pack his bags, for it would be time to get on the Hogwarts Express, soon. He refused to say all his goodbye's, for he would hardly ever see these people anymore...but he would try. He planned on coming back as a Care of Magical Creatures Proffessor, but he had wanted to be with Angelina. He had to get over it, he may have still been in love with her, but she obviously didn't have feelings for him. The day had sped along, and Flare had found himself on the Hogwarts Express...for the last time. He watched as the couple sat happily together as his heart remained wounded. They soon pulled into the King's Cross Station and hundred's of Muggle disguised wizards came out crying, hugging, and kissing...saying their final goodbyes. Flare tried to return to being cold hearted. Flare saw Oliver and over heard him talking to Angie.-  
  
"I'm going to miss them,"  
  
-Oliver sighed, giving a grin to Flare.-  
  
"All of them."  
  
-Flare nodded a goodbye and walked on. His heart slowly froze and he walked towards the gate to the normal platforms. As he approached the gate, he noticed Angelina's parents. He stopped for a quick chat.-  
  
"Hello Mr. Johnson...Mrs. Johnson..."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
-Angelina's mother looked a bit confused...-  
  
"Are you one of Angelina's little friends?"  
  
-Flare grimaced upon hearing himself being called a "little friend"...-  
  
"You could say so...may I speak to your daughter briefly before you leave?"  
  
-Mr. Johnson laughed and ruffled up Flare's hair...-  
  
"Obviously her boyfriend..."  
  
"If only, sir. If only..."  
  
-Flare awaited Angelina's arrival behind her parents. He saw her and Oliver walk near the gate and talk to each other. Flare turned away as not to get jealous...finally, she had left Oliver and walked up to her parents.-  
  
"Angie? We have someone who would like to speak to you..."  
  
-Angelina's father noted...Mrs. Johnson leaned over to her and whispered.-  
  
"Yes, a very tall, dark, handsome young man...is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Flare? No..."  
  
-Angelina shook her head softly and smiled a bit.-  
  
"Flare?"  
  
-Angelina emerged from behind her mother while shooting a quick glare asking for a bit of privacy. Flare smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.-  
  
"Angie?"  
  
"My parents said you wanted to talk to me..."  
  
-Flare saw that her parents were gone and sighed...-  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye..."  
  
"Awww...don't say that. We'll meet again...some day."  
  
"I hope so. I also wanted to tell you...that I Love You. And...and I always will. You may not feel the same, but I want you to remember that no matter what... I hope you and Oliver are very happy together...you make a cute couple."  
  
-Angelina began to blush furiously as two silver tears fell from Flare's eyes. Angelina hastily wiped them away and showed him a re-assuring smile.-  
  
"Love you..."  
  
-Flare said after he had given her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, hoping that it wouldn't be his last time doing that. His show of affection had sent warmth all throughout Angelina's body. He flashed his knee-weakening smile and began to hum his "Never-Ending Love" song as he walked off into the sun. Would they ever meet again? He obviously hoped so...- 


End file.
